


TWICE Fanfic 阅读记录

by matmorii



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matmorii/pseuds/matmorii
Summary: 记录读过的TWICE fanfic
Kudos: 5





	1. Adore you—minayeon

**Author's Note:**

> 评价仅代表个人观点

**Adore You**

mina×nayeon

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886053/chapters/547008

ImTech的女继承人林娜琏被安排在冷酷的团队负责人名井南手下，后者会教给她关于处理家族企业的知识。见面时，她们认出了对方是自己曾经发生过一夜情的人，事情开始变得有趣了

有那么多机会选择但6还是没选，在这个世界里注定不会在一起的吧


	2. 你是我生命中最美好的事情 (译名)（mihyun）

**ain't it nice this life, we've got each other**

https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975577/chapters/60463585

10岁的mina搬到新的地方、邻居家的孩子热情的出来问候、那时的她们绝对想不到之后的事情

mihyun 青梅竹马au

mina视角

蛮平和的故事


	3. One more time(And again)（mihyun）

[**one more time (and again)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061169)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061169

mihyun版 忌日快乐


	4. 渗入你的时光（译名）（mihyun）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 标题太长不简洁 所以瞎起了一个

[ **all of my moments (have been colored with you)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712022)

by [**Namidatzu**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namidatzu)  
  


一次飞机失事、将dahyun与mina的命运连在一起


	5. 中文圈著名misana写手

[FelixFelicis_PN（芒果福灵剂 老师）](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFelicis_PN/pseuds/FelixFelicis_PN)


	6. Of How And Why（Dayeon）

**[Of How And Why](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1423593/of-how-and-why) **

[checkpointred](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1951004)

147

标签：不忠、豪门、私生子、职场

虽然ooc了一点、不过够复杂、够好看、塑造的4很混账、上一回觉得混账的是「[💙](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1363406/blue-hearts-and-pink-stars)」那篇里的7

相同点就是把我的西皮拆了、同时一方在里面还是反派、💙把豆写得很渣、ohaw把纱写得很渣、坏又不肯放过另一方那种；不同就是、💙里纱断的很彻底、但ohaw里在受了那么大伤害后放弃自己的事业朋友跟纱在一起、前者爽文、后者致郁


	7. [M] Dahddy（saida）

[Dahddy](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1402654/1/dahddy)

striper 纱和x总裁豆


	8. Til The Very End（saida）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 已被作者删除 单纯记录一下

[Til The Very End](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1458271/til-the-very-end)

灵魂伴侣设定 能感受到对方的疼痛 4大学生 7拳击手 ;4一直期待自己的灵魂伴侣出现、就在对方过了18岁生日之后 4身上伴随着疼痛开始出现淤青


	9. Tell Me What To Do（saida）

[Tell Me What To Do](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1324584/tell-me-what-to-do)

4跟7分居后又复合的故事


	10. Blue Hearts And Pink Stars（pastsaida）

[Blue Hearts And Pink Stars](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1363406/blue-hearts-and-pink-stars)

4毅然决然跟滚蛋前妻7离婚后、飞到地球另一头开始了独自养娃的生活


	11. Blue Moon（mihyun）

[**blue moon**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559261)

by [**captainmitang**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainmitang)  
  


多贤有进入别人梦境的能力,一次偶然她进入了mina的梦境,她从未见过这样的梦境


	12. The Spirit Of 1998

[ **the spirit of 1998** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799797)

(189509 words)

by [**yournabi**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yournabi)  
  


读过的最好的TWICE fanfic

TWICE版时生

mihyun番外：[how do you talk to an angel?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839940/chapters/62776861)

2yeon番外：[Hell In Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347995)


	13. Permanence （Dayeon）

[Permanence](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1464884/permanence)

1对7一见钟情的故事

前篇(Sana视角)：[Temporary...Smile](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1426688/temporary-smile)


	14. Hickey Is A No (Or Maybe Yes) mihyun

[ **hickey is a no (or maybe yes)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712718)

by [**mrchimken**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrchimken)

**总裁6 × 职员7**

**有点像mihyun版五十度灰 ？**


	15. Blame It On The Rain（saida）

作者：[justmorelovestories](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1713371)的3篇saida文都很好看

[Dare You To Move](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1343836/dare-you-to-move)

[Blame It On The Rain](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1324788/blame-it-on-the-rain)

个人觉得Blame It On The Rain是最好看的一篇saida文学

[When The Lights Turn On](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1318304/when-the-lights-turn-on)


	16. Maybe（saida）

[ **"Maybe."** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576631)

by：[ **lovexyou**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexyou)

现实的延伸、如果saida发展下去会是怎样


	17. Crayon（Dayeon）

[ **Crayon** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370575)

by [**lildemonlili**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili)

**1 7青梅竹马在大学又相遇的故事**


	18. Paper Rings（Dayeon）

[**i like shiny things (but i'd marry you with paper rings)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040373) (4017 words)

by [**Namidatzu**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namidatzu)  
  


1 7 好朋友到恋人的au 很温馨


	19. If I'm not the one （saida）

[**if i'm not the one (then i'm not the one)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419818)

by [**forbiddenquill**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill)

四角恋

4对7 9年的暗恋


	20. 疗伤之旅 专题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 同类型的就放到一起了

> [ **Take Me Back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161769)
> 
> (69391 words)
> 
> by [**imscreamt**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imscreamt)  
>   
> 
> 
> dayeon夏令营au
> 
> 治愈之旅
> 
> 是我读过的最好的Dayeon同人文
> 
> 作者的AFF账号还有作者为每章画的插图

> [ **Mystery of Love (Blackbird on My Shoulder)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184116)
> 
> (42105 words)
> 
> by [**ArinaKuga**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinaKuga)
> 
> Mihyun 疗伤之旅

> **[Hold On (Just Hold Me)](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1470828/hold-on-just-hold-me) **
> 
> by **[charmhyunie](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/2130144/L)**
> 
> sana的(避难?)疗伤 之旅


	21. No strings attached（saida）

[ **No strings attached** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980502)

(14607 words)

by [**xPenguinQueenx**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinQueenx)

saida

灵魂伴侣 au

超能力 au


	22. With A Little Help From My Friends（Dayeon）

[ **With A Little Help From My Friends** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387746)

(12175 words)

by [**dubsdubu**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubsdubu)  
  


其他人撮合1和7在一起的故事


	23. Bridge（saida）

[I was supposed to be the one building the bridge](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1471687/1/fin)

saida 7作为代打却自己爱上了4


	24. Always have you（Jeongmi）

[ **Always Have You** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893021)

(1964 words)

by [**paaaaark**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paaaaark)

Jeongmi

soulmate设定 主角反抗世界观


	25. 离婚文学（minayeon）

[**What can I do, if I don't have you**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975998)

by [**Morearty**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morearty)  
  


**16离婚文学 7是16的孩子**


	26. She knows（saida）

[She knows](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1473481/she-knows)

by [Dubsdubu](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/1852288/L)

舔狗7的觉醒？

是不错的文


	27. Paramour（saida）

[Paramour](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1430902/paramour)

by [tzuyumore](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/2031014/L)

saida futanari 师生

4是7学校新来的老师 

性张力很强的一篇


	28. Refuse（saida）

[Refuse](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1346134/refuse)

by [RuinedHeathens](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/1645977/L)

saida 平行宇宙au 很绕 很好看


End file.
